Computers have become highly integrated in the workforce, in the home, in mobile devices, and many other places. Computers can process massive amounts of information quickly and efficiently. Software applications designed to run on computer systems allow users to perform a wide variety of functions including business applications, schoolwork, entertainment and more. Software applications are often designed to perform specific tasks, such as word processor applications for drafting documents, or email programs for sending, receiving and organizing email.
Most software applications include a graphical user interface (GUI) that allows users to interact with the application. The GUI typically includes various different icons, menus, list boxes or other items that allows users to select and implement tools and settings. In some cases, software application GUIs may be configured to present data items that are available from a remote database. Those items are typically downloaded to the software application in bulk, and then made available to the user for browsing and selection.